Love Helper- Soul eater
by The Writer Of The FanFiction
Summary: Akia is a Love helper! She goes into animes and helps the characters realize their feelinds toward each other. The anime she has to go into? Soul Eater!


Disclaimer! I do not own Soul eater!

* * *

Sup guys! I am the Love helper! My goal in life is to go into animes and help the characters realize their feelings for each other. In other words I am the Anime's cupid!

When I am not in animes I go by the Akia. (Picture is how she looks)

When I go into animes I am usually given a name that the Female character That I am supposed to help.

My mission for today is to go into the anime named soul eater.

I don't know what to suspect. Of course I have watched the anime soul eater but I don't know which episode I will becoming in at.

"Okay Akia! LETS GO!" I yelled and I was sucked into a portal.

Next thing I know I am falling from the sky and a thousand human souls are all around me.

turned my head and saw Maka falling next to me. Her eyes widen and she grabs my hand. She lands in her partner souls arms and I land gracefully on me feet.

Maka, hops out of Souls arms and comes over to me. Her eyes widen with realization on she hugs me. "Momo!" She exclaims and everyone else looks at me.

"Momo-Chan?" Patty and Tsubaki ask, and I feel my eyes widen.

I have to hep three girls figure out their feelings?! Nami I am getting you back for this!

"Hai!" I said and bowed to them my memories kicking in. "Hello Patty, Tsubaki and Maka,"

"Momo what are you doing here its dangerous!" Maka exclaimed and she pulled me with her.

"Yeah Momo its not good to suddenly fall out of the sky," Patty said and then squashed me in a hug.

"Patty I am fragile!" I exclaimed and she put me down.

I looked over at the others and they were so confused. "Oh I am sorry! I am Momo Albarn. Maka's elder sister," I said and bowed to them.

"Momo you never told me you and Maka were related," Tsubaki said and frowned.

"Well you didn't know Maka back then so I saw no point same with Patty, you didn't know Maka back then either," I said and looked at the two.

"Maka I didn't know you had a sister," Soul said and looked a little hurt. Okay Soul and Maka one pair got it.

"Patty how do you know this girl?" Kid asked Patty. Kid and Patty also marked down.

"And you Tsubaki as well," BlackStar and Tsubaki got it.

I am going to have a lot on my plate.

"Well when we were on the streets Momo would give me money when ever she saw me," Patty said.

"I trained with Momo before I came to the DWMA," Tsubaki said trying to calm down her Meister.

"And Momo doesn't like to be talked about Soul," Maka said.

"Patty how come I never knew her?" Liz asked.

"You weren't around when she was so I never told you," Patty said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Um Maka how is Father?" I asked and Maka flinched. "Sorry,"

"Maybe we should go check on him and the others," Maka suggested and we nodded. We walked all the way to the death room which was slightly blown up. Just slightly.

Spirit came running up and engulfed Maka in a hug. "Maka dear your father was so worried!" He exclaimed shaking her from side to side. He looked over at me and his eyes widened and he dropped Maka. "Momo?" He asked and I nodded. "Momo what are you doing here!" He exclaimed and hugged me.

"Father put her down," Maka said and yanked me out of his grip.

"Thanks," I muttered

"Come on Momo you can stay with me," Maka says and pulls my arm. Then Patty is pulling my other arm.

"I want Momo to stay with me kid and Liz!" Patty exclaimed.

"I would like to have her stay with me," Tsubaki said calmly.

Are they seriously fighting over me?!

"Um guys why don't we all just stay together half the city is destroyed after all." I said and they grumbled but agreed. Everyone left and I was the only on standing in front of lord death.

"You aren't human, Meister, Weapon, or witch. Your something else," Lord death commented and I smirked.

"You are correct lord death I am like the being called cupid and I have be assigned to help Maka, Patty, and Tsubaki realize their feelings towards their partners." I said and bowed.

"be careful with them," Lord death said and motioned me to leave.

"Do not worry lord death I am the best at what I do," I said and left to Kids mansion.

When I got their I sweat-dropped. Patty had a bottle and was trying to get everyone to play spin the bottle and truth or dare 'I can use this!'

"You guys should play truth or dare first," I suggested and they all turned to me.

"Well if you say so Momo," Maka said and everyone got in a circle.

Then i spinned the bottle and it landed on kid, "Truth or dare kid," I said and smiled evilly

"Dare" Kid said confidently.

"I dare you to take one of the stripes off your suit," I said and smiled evilly again. He freaked and Patty had to sit on top of his to remove the stripes.

To say less Patty had to hold onto him. He and Patty both were blushing like crazy. patty took the bottle and it landed on me. "Truth or dare,"

"Dare or course," I said and grinned.

"I dare you to take your shirt off," Patty said evilly and I shrugged. I took my FIRST Shirt off. "That is not fair!" She wined.

"You didn't say strip to the Bra," I said and spinned the bottle and it landed on BlackStar, "Truth or Dare BlackStar?"

"DARE OF COURSE I AM A GOD!" BlackStar exclaimed.

"I dare you to tell us who your crush is," I said and he paled. "You have to do it," I said and he glupped.

"U-u-um Tsubaki," HE said and ran out.

Tsubaki sat there in shock. "Tsubaki go after your idiot," I said and she got up and ran after him. One match done.

Liz took the bottle and spun it and it landed on myself, "Truth of dare,"

"Truth," I said.

"What is the reason you are here?" Liz asked and smiled. I moved over to her and whispered in her ear.

"Maka has been telling me about Soul so I am here to get them together," I said and went back to my spot. Liz grinned and gave me the bottle.

I spun and It landed on Patty, "Truth or Dare Patty,"

"DAAARREEE!" She exclaimed.

"I dare you to kiss kid on the lips," I said and both kid and patty paled. "You have to do it,"

Patty got up and ran out. Kid glared at me and ran off after her. Patty and Kid done!

I took the bottle and spun and it landed on soul. "Truth or Dare soul," I asked.

"Truth," He said.

"What are your true feelings to Maka?" I asked and he blushed. "Come on Soul"

"I kind of want to know this one," Maka commented.

"I-I Love her," Soul said quietly and I smirked in victory.

I looked at Maka and her eyes were wide. I nudged her and she walked over to soul. She sat down next to him and kissed him. I smiled and stood up walking to another room. "Nami My mission is done," I said into a braclet and was taken out of the anime.

I turned and saw my albino friend. "Nami why the hell did I have to get three couples together?!" I asked and she grinned.

"It was a test and you passed!" She exclaimed and hugged me.

* * *

Ending! Well I hope this was ok.

The Writer Of The FanFiction~


End file.
